Burning up the Joint
by schwarmereione
Summary: Happier Kalicia through chemicals.


**Title:** Burning Up the Joint  
**Author:** schwarmerei1  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** The Good Wife  
**Characters:** Alicia Florrick, Kalinda Sharma  
**Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda  
**Disclaimer:** I mean no disrespect, CBS, Scott Free, and the Kings own them  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers through episode 5x22 "A Weird Year"  
**Summary:** Happier Kalicia through chemicals  
**Notes:** Written for **sweetjamielee**'s "Everything Changes" 2014 "The Good Wife" Ficathon  
Thank you **hotladykisses** for giving this a lookover.

**Prompt:** Alicia/Kalinda - stoned

"Oh for God's sake, sis. When are you ever going to get a better chance to relax?"

Alicia just glared at Owen in response.

"Zach is at Georgetown, Grace is out of town for three nights with friends, and your _husband_ . . . " Owen managed to provide air-quotes despite the baggy in his right hand, ". . . is in Springfield."

"Owen. No!" Alicia was adamant.

"It's a Friday, who cares if you get toasted? You don't need to be competent until Monday morning."

Alicia just raised her wineglass, she had a preferred means of impairment.

"When was the last time you got stoned anyway? That time we drove here from Oregon?"

"That was _your_ second-hand-smoke, and I didn't like it then so . . ."

Owen cut her off. "Live a little. We both know you won't go the other route to relaxation, political marriage or otherwise."

Alicia showed her brother the finger. She may have also thrown a corn chip at his face.

Kalinda swallowed and took a breath. Being nervous about this was natural - dropping by Alicia's apartment to tip her off to Canning's next move was a huge risk. Maybe it would work out to Diane's advantage (and therefore Kalinda's too) but it was a gamble, and one she hadn't (in the interest of plausible deniability) even run by Diane.

Also, there was the minor fact that despite every intention to meet up after Will died, it hadn't happened. It was literally months since she'd seen Alicia face-to-face.

She ran her hand over the pocket containing the envelope of documents a final time. Finally, she knocked.

It was understandable that Alicia looked confused when she opened the door.

Though Alicia didn't normally look quite so . . . glazed . . . in Kalinda's experience.

Then she smelt it.

The First Lady of Illinois' apartment was as redolent of weed as a frat house.

"If this is a bad time . . ." It certainly seemed like it was.

"Oh! No. But quick!" Alicia grabbed Kalinda's arm and literally dragged her inside with the worried look of someone who had suddenly remembered something. Then she turned tail and bolted for the kitchen.

Kalinda followed hesitantly.

"Fuck! Burned those two." Alicia tipped the frypan over the garbage bin and wiped away the burnt fat with a paper towel.

Kalinda's investigative eye quickly assessed Alicia's kitchen. Two plates, water glasses, and a wineglass were already in the sink; a large glass bowl had the merest crumbs remaining of corn chips; and there was an empty bowl with smears of salsa and sour cream. But Alicia was continuing to add to a stack of pancakes that already towered so high, it looked structurally unsound.

Alicia clattered two new plates and cutlery onto the kitchen island. "Normally I like plain, but for some reason tonight - blueberries." She added two new ladles of batter into the pan and reached into a bowl next to the stove to then sprinkle blueberries into the still-liquid circles.

"Sit. Have pancakes." Alicia insisted chirpily as if offering one's former best-friend (now who knows what?) breakfast was a normal thing to do after nine on a Friday night.

"So, the munchies?" Kalinda's eyes kept scanning for evidence.

"Man! So hungry!" Alicia flipped the pancakes, then turned to face her guest. "Kalinda," she asked very earnestly, "Do you like maple syrup?"

Kalinda struggled but succeeded in repressing the urge to laugh. "Yes Alicia. I like maple syrup."

Alicia put two pancakes on the plate then shoved it at Kalinda. "In that case you can stay!"

"Did I really eat that much?" Alicia looked at the site of the former pancake skyscraper on her kitchen bench.

"Yeah, you did." Kalinda had stopped after six. Alicia hadn't.

"Wow."

"Your buzz wearing off?"

"How did you . . .?" Alicia then began to splutter indignantly.

At the sight of Alicia's outrage, Kalinda lost it and collapsed into giggles. "It's, um, obvious."

Alicia put her face in her hands melodramatically. "I don't want to not be buzzed. It was nice."

"Did Owen leave you any?" She couldn't think who else would be supplying Alicia. Kalinda contemplated whether she was prepared to set off into the night to score a gram for the First Lady.

"Oh! Yeah! He put it in the pantry." Alicia got off her stool and opened the cupboard. "Oh dear."

Kalinda joined her. "What?"

"I think I remember him saying something about spice jars, but which one?" Alicia sounded so tragic, Kalinda started laughing again.

"I'm pretty sure I can find a marijuana stash in your kitchen." Conducting a search was in Kalinda's ballpark after all.

Alicia clutched her arm. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Kalinda used her most reassuring voice.

"You're a lifesaver, Kalinda." Alicia told her with great sincerity.

"There you are." Kalinda easily located the correct jar.

"Thank fuck." Alicia stated vehemently. She unscrewed it and got out the little package of cigarette papers, and began to attempt assembling a joint.

Kalinda looked at the massive clumps of dried leaf that Alicia was now trying to roll up. "Jesus Alicia, you don't have a fucking clue what you're doing." She took over.

Alicia watched attentively as Kalinda began to shred the curled-up lumps into minute pieces of leaf. Pot was not actually something Kalinda did, but Leela had spent uncountable nights serving up booze and snacks while Nick and his cronies got stoned in their living room. She'd seen it done more than once.

Kalinda looked at the mesmerised lawyer. The high might be fading, but Alicia still looked pretty out of it. "Are you taking any of this in?" Kalinda questioned skeptically as she began to roll and lick the paper closed.

"Nuhuh." Alicia offered.

Kalinda decided that legalisation advocates everywhere would thank her for making sure Alicia Florrick had a smooth ride when she needed one, and began to work on rolling the entire stash.

It was Kalinda's suggestion to take the party behind Alicia's closed bedroom door. _Your apartment already stinks after one joint, Alicia!_ But neither woman could quite remember how they ended up with Kalinda sitting in the armchair in the corner, Alicia draped over her lap with her legs hanging over one of the chair arms, and a dinner plate in lieu of an ashtray resting on the footstool.

"Your brother's a fucking jerk for not leaving you a lighter." Kalinda commented as she struck yet another match to relight the joint they were sharing.

Alicia arrested Kalinda's fingers and blew out the flame before adding the dead match to the growing pile on the plate. "I know, Owen's such an asshole."

"Good weed though." It really was - Kalinda felt fantastic.

Neither of them could remember how sharing the joint had become swapping smoke, let alone who had started kissing whom. It didn't matter - it felt good - so they kept on doing it.

Slow, sensual, mostly just lips brushing lips . . . both women feeling no need to escalate it and take things further, just kiss after kiss, between lungfuls of mellow smoke.

Maybe there was a tiny bit of escalation when Alicia spent long minutes exploring every form and flavour Kalinda's jaw and throat had to offer. But that didn't really count, it was just necking, mused Kalinda, as she exhaled in order to continue her part in the slow play of their mouths.

Perhaps technically, thought Alicia in a distracted moment, Kalinda had gotten to second base with her. But the hand that had slid inside the warmth of her cardigan to caress one breast through her top was welcome to stay. Her thoughts continued meandering down the same path, as Kalinda's thumb repeated circling around her hardened nipple. Was Kalinda actually this good at interpreting exactly how her body wanted to be touched, or was this just the way Kalinda did things and her body was attuned to it? Alicia's hands began to do their own wandering.

Kalinda drew back when she felt Alicia's fingers begin to pull at her hair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your hair down." Alicia stated confidently.

"Why?" For the first time since she'd stopped being Leela, Kalinda didn't object.

"I've always wanted to see you with your hair down." Alicia told her as if it were obvious.

"Always?"

"Yes Kalinda - from the first moment I saw you . . ." Alicia pulled the first locks free and let them frame Kalinda's face.

"Right. While I was being a bitch to you - in _your_ office - you were thinking . . ." Kalinda began to snigger.

"That's right. I was thinking damn - I bet this woman would look even sexier with her hair down."

They were both laughing as Alicia continued her work. She removed the last pin and began to comb Kalinda's hair free with her fingers.

Kalinda's giggles died when she saw the way Alicia was looking at her.

"You're beautiful."

"So are you."

Their mouths met again - this time it was more than just sensual. When they finally broke apart, Kalinda handed Alicia the joint to diffuse the intensity she knew they were both feeling.

Alicia took a steadying breath. In a way, Kalinda would be perfect as a solution to meeting her "needs". The woman who had betrayed her in the worst way possible was simultaneously the most trustworthy person she knew. She wouldn't even need to go into a long explanation about how the terms of her marriage had changed and that sex with Kalinda was allowed. Hell - Eli would probably approve - he'd be hard-pressed to find someone more discreet than Kalinda Sharma.

"So . . ." Alicia exhaled, and got momentarily distracted again wondering how exactly one blew a smoke ring. ". . . wanna fuck?"

Kalinda accepted the offering from Alicia's hand while she considered. And she did consider it - all the not-a-good-ideas and there-would-be-no-going-backs felt irrelevant tonight. "No." Stated simply. She inhaled again.

"Really?" Alicia sounded neither relieved nor disappointed.

"I don't feel like having sex."

"Hmmm." Alicia extended her hand to take the joint back from Kalinda.

Kalinda waved her hand. "Not - I don't want to have sex with . . ." She didn't need to complete her sentence. "I just don't feel like it." Which was rare in itself. Moods from boredom to stress to happiness were improved by sex in Kalinda's experience. "Do you?"

Alicia realised she'd asked the question without checking with herself first. "No, me neither. Huh . . ." She shut her eyes a moment, just letting herself drift in a new direction. "You are staying here tonight though." She delivered the spliff back to Kalinda.

"I am?" Kalinda allowed herself to enjoy Alicia bossing her around without over-complicating it.

"No way you should drive."

Kalinda nodded sagely. "True." She took the last drag and discarded the butt onto the dinner plate. "It stays in your system for ages you know."

"Yeah? How long?" asked Alicia, confident Kalinda would know the answer. Kalinda always knew the most arcane facts on every topic.

Instead, Kalinda murmured vaguely: "I can't remember."

"So we should stay here for the weekend." Alicia smiled suggestively. "Just to be safe."

Kalinda cocked an eyebrow, then reached into her pocket to extract her car keys. She threw them recklessly across the room where they crashed into a wall and disappeared behind the dresser.

"Hey, why did you come over here anyway?" The memory of Kalinda appearing at her door suddenly reached the top of the pile in Alicia's consciousness.

Kalinda smiled lazily. That was right - there was a reason she'd decided to take a risk tonight. "We can talk about it tomorrow." She took Alicia's face in her hands again. "C'mere."

They looked at each other while Kalinda ran fingers slowly over Alicia's face. It might have been for seconds or maybe even minutes.

Kalinda had a moment of awareness. "Alicia?" She knew she'd never dare to ask the question when sober. "Are we fixed?"

Alicia inclined her face closer to Kalinda's and brushed their lips together briefly. "Yes." She smiled, more at herself than Kalinda. "We're fixed."


End file.
